


Proximity Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Eskarina



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata and Bokuto make guest appearances, Kenma is a menace, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo is panicking throughout the entire thing, M/M, my sleep paralysis demon wrote the smut part at 5am last night so I take no responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina
Summary: Kenma rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but still. It’s a hassle. Besides, it’s not a big deal, right? We’ve shared beds before.”Kuroo bites back a remark about how that was at a time when he didn’t even know what a crush felt like, and sighs. He clenches his fists briefly, trying to remedy how cold and sweaty his palms are getting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701121
Comments: 20
Kudos: 495





	Proximity Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way shorter but the heart wants what the heart wants, I guess.

„Wow... isn’t this way too expensive?“ Yaku says as he gets off the bus, eyeing the hotel skeptically.

“I thought so, too, but apparently coach Naoi knows the owner, so we’re getting a special deal. Besides, since it’s the last training camp before nationals, we’re treating ourselves,” Kuroo answers while grabbing his and Kenma’s bags from the trunk. Kenma is climbing out of the bus slowly, half distracted by his phone.

Kuroo watches the movement of his fingers for a moment to figure out whether he’s playing a game or texting Hinata. Definitely texting, he decides, and walks over to him.

“Any news from Shrimpy?”

Kenma looks up and takes his bag from Kuroo to throw it over his own shoulder. “Not really.”

Kuroo waits for Kenma to continue, but he doesn’t, just goes back to texting instead. Which is odd, because usually he relays to Kuroo whatever Hinata is talking about. Ignoring the entirely unwelcome and unreasonable pang of jealousy, Kuroo puts a hand on Kenma’s back and makes him walk to the hotel entrance, where their teammates are disappearing.

He knows, reasonably, that it’s stupid to feel jealous of Hinata. Just like it’s stupid to carry around a sad, unrequited crush on his childhood friend for years, but stupidity has never stopped him.

They walk into the reception hall, where a brightly smiling receptionist is handing out keycards to coach Naoi, who is passing them to the team.

“You’ve got five rooms, so two people each will be sharing. We have an hour until practice starts, so go unpack and settle in!”

Kuroo takes the keycard that is handed to him and glances at it. Room 32, third floor. He turns to Kenma, who has miraculously stowed away his phone, and shows him the card.

Kenma narrows his eyes. “I’m taking the elevator.”

“Absolutely not happening,” Kuroo says, grabs Kenma’s arm and drags him to the stairs.

When they reach their room, Kenma looks disgruntled, probably because Kuroo made him carry both of their bags for complaining. He drops them in the entrance and walks straight into the bedroom after shrugging off his shoes, most likely planning to nap until practice starts. Kuroo sighs disapprovingly and bends down to properly untie his own shoes.

“Um,” Kenma says from the next room.

“What’s up?”

“We’re missing a bed, I guess.”

Kuroo walks into the bedroom, narrowing his eyes at the single bed, clearly meant to accommodate one person. “Huh, yeah.” He considers their options for a moment. “I’ll ask the reception about it later. Maybe we can move into another room, or I’ll ask them for an additional futon.”

He turns to Kenma when there’s no answer, and finds him texting frantically, fingers almost a blur.

“ _Hey_ ,” he says, trying not to let his annoyance show.

“Hm. I’ll think about it,” Kenma mumbles, distracted.

“About what?”

”What we’ll do about the bed.”

“I already told you, I’ll go to the reception and…” Kuroo lets his sentence trail off when Kenma turns away and goes to sit down in the single chair next to their small table, clearly not listening.

Kuroo sighs, swallows all the frustration and stupid jealousy and goes to unpack his bag.

When they’re about to leave for practice and Kuroo moves to open their door, Kenma pulls him back by one sleeve. Kuroo looks down at him, confused. “What’s up?”

“Let’s just keep it the way it is. I really don’t want to bother the reception with something like this.”

Kuroo stares at him, unsure of what to say. Kenma’s expression is neutral, but he isn’t meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “You do know that’s their job, though, right?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but still. It’s a hassle. Besides, it’s not a big deal, right? We’ve shared beds before.”

Kuroo bites back a remark about how that was at a time when he didn’t even know what a crush felt like, and sighs. He clenches his fists briefly, trying to remedy how cold and sweaty his palms are getting.

“I can still at least ask for a futon.”

“There’s no room for a futon,” Kenma says and walks out, clearly indicating that the discussion is over.

\---

Kuroo finds it particularly difficult to focus during practice, hitting more balls into the net in the span of four hours than he has all of last week. He’ll sleep in the chair. Or in the bathtub, maybe. He could pretend to fall out and sleep on the floor. The prospect of sharing a bed with Kenma, especially such a narrow one, is mortifying. There’s no way they can lie in there without at least their shoulders touching, and the concept of accidentally clinging to Kenma in his sleep and having to explain in the morning is terrifying enough that Kuroo messes up another jump serve.

His team is throwing him a plethora of concerned looks, and when Tora walks over to him, without doubt to hold a motivational speech, Kuroo cringes inwardly.

“Hey, man,” Tora says and claps a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Hey. Sorry about all the mess-ups, I think I just got out on the wrong side of bed this morning.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll do better tomorrow.” Tora pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, are you and Kenma good?”

“Peachy. Why?”

“I don’t know, you’re both off. He’s not netting as many balls as you, but his serves are all over the place.”

“Oh. No, we’re fine.” Kuroo attempts a confident grin, which seems to be working fine, because Tora grins back at him and nods.

“Cool. Just get some good rest tonight, okay?”

Kuroo almost wants to laugh, considering he probably won’t be able to close a single eye tonight, but just nods with as much conviction as possible.

He manages to somewhat keep it together during the rest of practice, and he’s even starting to feel fine during dinner afterwards, but the moment they walk out of the hotel’s restaurant and make their way back to their room, he’s back to cold, sweaty palms.

He has to act normal. He’s not supposed to care whether they share a bed or not. So if he insists on sleeping in the bathtub, Kenma will suspect something, which is the last thing he needs right now. The prospect of having to endure this for a full week makes his stomach drop even further.

When they’re back inside their room, Kenma unceremoniously throws his practice bag into the corner. “I’m taking a shower,” he says mid-yawn and vanishes into the bathroom before Kuroo can get a word in.

So he sinks down into the chair and takes some deep breaths, wondering if he could learn how to meditate within ten minutes. When the shower starts running and he’s sure Kenma won’t be able to hear him, he abandons the meditation idea and pulls out his phone to call the only person he can rely on in desperate times like these.

“Hey, hey! Bokuto at your service, my man, what is up?”

“Red alert,” Kuroo hisses into the phone. “I’m in some deep shit. You have to help me.”

“What? Did you finally snap and murder someone?” Bokuto sounds like he’s only half joking, some genuine concern peeking through in his voice.

“No. I already told you, if I murder someone, I’m not asking you for help because you’re too dumb to keep secrets.” Bokuto starts to complain, but Kuroo interrupts him. “Listen, I don’t have much time. We’re at training camp, right? I’m rooming with Kenma. But apparently there was a mix-up with the rooms and we only have one bed. Are you getting this? I’m supposed to spend six fucking nights sharing the tiniest bed I’ve ever seen with the man of my dreams. What the fuck do I do?”

“Oh.” Bokuto sounds much less concerned now, and more like he’s desperately trying to keep himself from laughing at Kuroo’s misery. “I mean, can’t you get a different room? Or an additional futon?”

“Tried that already, he doesn’t want to inconvenience reception.”

Bokuto hums, probably thinking hard. “Wow, he’s really thoughtful, huh.” He sighs and when he speaks again, it’s in a deep and dramatic tone. “Sorry, man, you’re just going to have to suck it up. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?”

“That’s all you got?” Kuroo deadpans, questioning his own sanity when he thought Bokuto could help.

There’s an offended huff at the other end of the line. “Fine, I’m going to give you some prime solutions. Make a pillow wall between each other.”

“No room.”

“Sleep feet-to-heads.”

“Gross, and weird.”

“Tell him how you feel and hope he either reciprocates or lets you get another room.”

“No way in hell, absolutely not.”

“Dude, you’re hard to please, you know? I’m doing my best over here.”

The water shuts off and Kuroo flinches. “My time’s up, got to go,” he whispers into the phone.

“Good luck, text me results!” Bokuto yells before Kuroo hangs up.

The bathroom door opens and Kenma, in an unknown state of undress, peeks his head out. “Were you talking to someone?”

“Bokuto needed help with math.”

Kenma sighs before retreating back into the bathroom, clearly judging Bokuto’s math skills. Kuroo almost feels bad for lying, but it’s what Bokuto would have wanted.

A few minutes later, Kenma pads into the room in his pajamas and collapses onto the bed. “Go shower, I wanna sleep.”

Lacking a witty response, Kuroo gets up wordlessly and locks himself inside the bathroom. By the time he’s run through his entire shower routine, he’s actually feeling a lot more calm. He’s also feeling tired, so he decides that he will suck it up like Bokuto told him to. He’ll just fall asleep next to Kenma and it won’t be a big deal.

He walks back into their shared bedroom, where Kenma is already curled up under the covers, eyes closed. He has turned off the overhead light, so the room is only illuminated by the little bedside lamp, making long shadows drop across the floor. Kenma looks soft in the dim, yellow light, hair falling in his face and breathing calmly. Kuroo stands in the doorway for a moment, just looking at him, imagining he could reach out a hand and stroke Kenma’s cheek, or pet his hair.

Then Kenma opens his eyes and blinks at Kuroo, who involuntarily sucks in a breath at the sight.

“Kuro… what are you doing? Come to bed,” Kenma mumbles sleepily and moves to make room.

Maybe this whole situation isn’t all bad, Kuroo thinks, because now he’s heard Kenma say “come to bed” outside of his imagination, and he can replay that whenever he wants. So he gathers up his courage, walks over to the bed, turns off the light and gets under the covers.

It’s warm. Kenma is radiating body heat, and their shoulders are touching, just like he expected. Kuroo closes his eyes and, surprisingly, manages to relax. He can hear Kenma’s calm breathing next to him, and the warmth is incredibly comforting. Maybe he was stressed over nothing, after all.

That’s what he thinks, at least, until Kenma speaks. “Good night, Kuro.” His voice is soft and oddly gentle, and it makes Kuroo feel like his lungs are starved for air while his heart pounds pathetically.

“Good night,” he manages to rasp out, cursing his failing voice.

Blissful silence fills the room and Kuroo breathes deeply, willing himself to calm down. It doesn’t work. “Good night, Kuro” rings in his ears and the stupidly hopeless part of him can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to hear those words every night. To fall asleep and wake up next to Kenma every single day, to kiss him good morning and to make him tea because he’s unreasonably grumpy otherwise. Kuroo’s heart hurts. Being this close and knowing he’ll never have any of that is way worse than rolling over and accidentally hugging Kenma in his sleep.

“Kuro?”

“Hm?” Kuroo’s throat feels constricted, and his eyes are stinging when he blinks them open to stare at the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” Kenma whispers, painfully gentle.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo’s voice sounds strained, but it doesn’t waver, at least.

In the darkness, Kenma rolls over to face him. Kuroo doesn’t look at him, instead keeping his gaze glued to the ceiling.

“You’re breathing really heavily.”

“It’s nothing,” Kuroo whispers back.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.” Kenma rests a hand on Kuroo’s chest, right over his erratic heartbeat. "You look sad.”

Of course Kenma is reading him like an open book. Kuroo has no idea what to say, and even if he did, he probably couldn’t get it out. So he squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for a swift end.

He stays like that for a few moments, hoping for Kenma to just give up and roll back over. Finally, Kenma retracts his hand and Kuroo breathes out in relief.

The weight on the bed shifts, but he keeps completely still. Until soft lips press against his own and his eyes snap open. Kenma is half hovering over him, eyes closed, and he’s kissing him. Kuroo is too stunned to kiss back, but Kenma stays there for a good five seconds, so he rules out the chance that it’s just an accident.

When Kenma moves back and looks down at him, his eyes shine with an emotion Kuroo’s fried brain currently can’t place. He tries to say something, but finds himself unable to form words.

Kenma’s unreadable expression slowly changes into one filled with uncertainty.

“Sorry. I just thought… I…” Kenma suddenly looks like he’s about to cry, which works to snap Kuroo out of his daze. His arms surge up to pull Kenma down into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

They stay like that until Kuroo finally trusts himself to speak again. “I might be going into cardiac arrest.”

Kenma giggles, face smushed into the pillow next to Kuroo. “So it’s okay, then?”

Kuroo snorts. “The most okay thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Kenma lifts his face back up to kiss Kuroo again, and Kuroo thinks it might be the best moment in his life ever, but those are currently replacing one another in quick succession. He kisses back and Kenma sighs happily, playfully nipping at Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo assumes Kenma will probably roll off him and go to sleep any moment now, so he tries his best to commit every second of the kiss to memory. The taste and softness of Kenma’s lips, the breath ghosting over his cheek, the way Kenma hums when Kuroo licks into his mouth.

Kenma moves, but not to roll off Kuroo, but instead to straddle him, resting his weight on Kuroo’s hips and pressing them flush against each other. Kuroo inhales sharply, blood rushing south, and pulls away to move Kenma so that they’re pressed against each other literally anywhere else, but Kenma doesn’t budge.

“Kenma-“

“Hush,” Kenma whispers, and brings their lips together again, biting softly.

Kuroo feels like he’s been lit on fire. Kenma is hard, a steady weight on top of him, breathing heavily as the kiss deepens. Kuroo’s dignity is hanging by a thread while he does his best to hold back all the needy noises that try to tear themselves from his throat.

Kenma pulls back for a moment and Kuroo gets a good look of his face, cheeks flushed and eyes lidded, and then Kenma leans forward to bite at his throat gently. Kuroo whimpers as his dignity goes flying and tilts his head to the side to make more room for Kenma, who wastes no time trailing hot, wet kisses up to his ear and down to his collarbones.

Kuroo shivers under him and threads his fingers through Kenma’s silky hair, pulling lightly. Kenma sighs and grinds down against Kuroo, whose breath hitches at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. They meet in another messy kiss, lips sliding together with ease by now.

They’re both still wearing pajama pants, which is bothersome, but Kuroo doesn’t want to waste any time taking them off, especially with Kenma whining above him as he rolls his hips down. Kuroo thinks he could come just from listening to Kenma alone, the little breathy gasps sending spikes of heat through his abdomen.

He’s determined to hear more of them, so without really thinking he reaches a hand between them and shoves it down Kenma’s pants. “Ahh, fuck-“ Kenma shudders, breaks the kiss and sits up halfway to give Kuroo more room, who wraps his hand around Kenma’s cock to stroke it.

Kuroo can’t help but groan when he feels how slick with precum Kenma is, hot heavy in his hand. Kenma writhes in his lap, rocking forward into Kuroo’s fist while simultaneously grinding his ass against Kuroo’s dick straining in his pants.

Kuroo bites his lips, feeling dangerously close already, and speeds up the movement of his hand. It seems to be exactly what Kenma needs, because he squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, then shudders as he spills over Kuroo’s hand with a helpless moan. Kuroo can’t tear his eyes away from Kenma’s face when he blinks his eyes back open and looks down at Kuroo in a daze, shivering.

Kenma finally leans back down and kisses Kuroo, still out of breath, grinding his hips down harder. Kuroo doesn’t even notice himself moaning into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cling to Kenma’s shoulders. He thrusts up against Kenma desperately, rhythm faltering.

Kenma tears himself away from Kuroo’s lips to bite at his throat again, and Kuroo tries to turn his head sideways to bite into the pillow in order to stifle his whimpers, but Kenma doesn’t let him. Kuroo sobs when he comes, cock pulsing as he spills hot and wet into his pants, digging his nails into Kenma’s shoulders.

Kenma keeps rubbing against him until Kuroo is shaking with overstimulation, so he grabs Kenma’s hips to stop them with a whine. Kenma lifts up slightly and glances down at Kuroo, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kuroo groans, closing his eyes. 

Kenma just giggles, a blessed sound, and rolls off Kuroo to curl up against his side.

“Kenma, we need to clean up,” Kuroo murmurs, feeling heavy with exhaustion.

“Clean up tomorrow.”

“Gross.”

Kenma doesn’t answer, just presses a kiss against Kuroo’s cheek, and Kuroo doesn’t have any arguments left, so he closes his eyes and finds that it’s surprisingly easy to ignore how sticky he feels.

\---

lilgiant (09:12 am)  
Ur going on training camp today right?? Have fun!!! ;)))

applepi (09:13 am)  
Yeah, we are. What’s with the emoji?

lilgiant (09:13 am)  
Well I've heard rumors that ur going to a fancy hotel with double rooms this time :) so u kno :)))

applepi (09:15 am)  
Ok Idk if I like what you’re implying here. Also who keeps telling you these things

lilgiant (09:16 am)  
I can’t reveal my sources (but it was Inuoka). Also I’m just saying. Doesn't this seem like the perfect time for something to happen ;)

applepi (09:17 am)  
Shoyo we literally hang out in each other’s rooms every day. Don’t you think if anything was going to happen it would have happened already?? And I’m suing Inuoka for revealing team secrets

lilgiant (09:17 am)  
PLEASE don’t tell him I told u he told me or he’s never gonna tell me anything again u kno I need gossip to live

Also like that doesn’t mean nothing will happen training camp is wayyy different ^u^

applepi (09:19 am)  
Oh so you’re speaking from experience?

lilgiant (09:19 am)  
Hehehe I can’t tell u but yes. You’ll see ;)))

applepi (09:22 am)  
Stooop you’re making me nervous. Nothings gonna happen (also wtf tell me details when we meet next time)

lilgiant (09:23 am)  
uwu

applepi (09:31 am)  
SHOYO

lilgiant (09:31 am)  
?!?!?

applepi (09:31 am)  
WE ONLY HAVE ONE BEF

BED*

lilgiant (09:31 am)  
HAHAJAJSHJA

applepi (09:32 am)  
SHUT UP WJAT DO I FO??

DO*

lilgiant (09:32 am)  
Well you know ;)))

applepi (09:32 am)  
Shut up for real what the hell help

applepi (09:33 am)  
Oh no he wants to change to a different room

applepi (09:34 am)  
HELLO ARE U THERE

lilgiant (09:34 am)  
YES I’m trying to think!!!!

applepi (09:34 am)  
Well think faster??

lilgiant (09:35 am)  
Im sorry aren’t u the one with the braincells?? Just tell him u like sharing beds with handsome muscle men

applepi (09:35 am)  
Thanks for nothing I’m gonna come up with something myself

applepi (10:29 am)  
Ok we’re in the clear I convinced him to keep the room

lilgiant (10:29 am)  
I literally respect u so much

applepi (10:30 am)  
That makes one of us

applepi (10:46 pm)  
Ok he’s taking a shower rn and we’re about to sleep wtf do I do

lilgiant (10:46 pm)  
How detailed do u want the instructions to be :3

applepi (10:46 pm)  
OK STOP RIGHT THERE I just mean like in general

lilgiant (10:47 pm)  
Follow ur heart!!!

applepi (10:48 pm)  
If this goes wrong I’m blaming it on you

lilgiant (10:48 pm)  
It’s gonna go great I can feel it!!!!

lilgiant (06:12 am)  
OK YOU'RE KILLING ME SO DID SOMETHING HAPPEN???

applepi (07:03 am)  
:))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> only my second fic on here and I'm already showing my true colors lol... I'm skipping day 3 and 4 of the week and will be back with something a lot more innocent on day 5 :^) 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed this one, feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [eska-rina](https://eska-rina.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Eskarina69](https://twitter.com/Eskarina69)  
> 


End file.
